since
by suteruTsubasa
Summary: NatsumeXMikan forever! natsume gets jealous again and ends up confessing his feelings to her! reposted!
1. Chapter 1

Heller guys im back! Hehehe… I reposted this chap cause when I read it I got so embarrassed with all the errors… my English teacher would have hanged me! Anyways ive added some scenes so please leave a review and tell me what you guys thinkthankies!!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own ALICE ACADEMY!!!

"SINCE"

He could not believe it. He just couldn't. He didn't know how, when or where but it did happen. Of all people, his best friend, Ruka had confessed his love for Mikan Sakura and to his dismay, Mikan had accepted and to further his dismay, confessed as well.

"Damn" Natsume muttered as he walked in the classroom and spotted Mikan hugging his best friend. It had been a week since 'they' had confessed to each other and ever since that day the 'two' had been considered a couple. Natsume had been having a hard time avoiding them all week since in every corner he turned 'they' were there displaying their affection in public. He's been having a hard time ignoring them and 'his' feelings towards 'her' as well. He had decided to give up on 'her' since she had already found someone. But it was getting harder and harder to control all of it especially 'the green-eyed monster.' Natsume looked away and pretended not to see them ignoring Mikan's cheerful "GOOD MORNING! NATSUME-KUN!" that she always says to him every morning. As he passed her going to his desk, He sat down and did the same routine he did for the last five years. He took out his comic book and started to read. Even though he was 15 he still loved comic books, but for the passed few days he considered it as a distraction.

"Hey Natsume…" Ruka said trying to get his best friend's attention. Narumi had already dismissed them and they were the only ones left in the classroom

"What is it?" Natsume asked putting his book down.

"Umm… well… you see… I sorta promised Mikan that I'd go with her to Central town but I didn't know that there was a meeting today for the somatic types and we're not supposed to miss it and I already asked Yuu and Hotaru and they're both busy so…" Ruka ranted on and he stopped as Natsume opened his mouth

"And you want me to go with polka dots instead?" Natsume finished Ruka hesitated and then nodded Natsume looked at his best friend for a moment "tch… fine, I've got nothing better to do anyway." Natsume finally said

"Thanks Natsume, she told me that she'd wait for me at the bus stop and can you tell her for me as well, she sprinted out before I could get a chance to tell her." Ruka called as ran off clutching the white rabbit in his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, typical of that idiot" Natsume replied as he stared at where Ruka disappeared to 'what the hell did I just agree to?' he thought to himself after a moment he stood up and headed for the door 'There's no point in taking it back now…' Natsume concluded as he exited the room. When he was out of the school he headed for the bus stop and immediately spotted Mikan chatting merrily to the other students with a big smile plastered on her face. Mikan had really grown up; she had grown out of her pig tails and had let her hair go down. Her body had developed well filling in all right places making her look more like lady than a little girl. Natsume never got tired of calling her that. He smirked as he approached her

"Hey little girl…" Natsume called

"Huh!" Mikan turned around, oblivious to the fact that the students she was chatting to a moment ago had strangely disappeared of course Natsume has a lot of fan girls but they prefer admiring him from afar.

"What do you want Natsume?" Mikan asked annoyed

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked coldly

"I'm waiting for Ruka-pyon! We're going to central town together!" Mikan replied happily as a smile graced her features again

"He's not coming, the somatic types are having a meeting today and he can't come so I'm… taking his place" Natsume stopped finding the right words. His head would always be in a jumble everytime he was this close to her and to that warm smile.

"I see…" Mikan replied trying not to sound disappointed "but since you're coming with me, it's okay" Mikan continued as grabbed Natsume's arm and dragged him unto the bus. Natsume didn't mind it; he was busy musing about how this girl had captured his heart. 'It must be that smile.' He thought

Natsume plopped on his bed as he laid his head on his hands and started to think about the day's events it had been a great day or I say afternoon. He had a great time at Central town even though he was always teasing Mikan, he loved the way her cheeks would go red in fury and even though they chatted a little it was fine with him. He was always at content when she was with him.

"Ruka" he muttered as his best friend's face appeared in his mind. He sat up and ran his fingers through his raven hair. 'I shouldn't be doing this!' he thought aloud 'This is wrong! Mikan already belongs to someone else! I don't want to hurt Ruka, but I love her so much' he mused loudly he laid his head on his pillow as the days events finally took its toll on the black cat's body

"I should avoid her… for Ruka's sake." He muttered as he drifted to sleep.

Days passed since that day Natsume had spent his afternoon with Mikan at Central town. During those past days he hasn't seen Mikan and Ruka together. Even at mornings when Mikan would hug Ruka he wasn't there. He was late. 'Come to think of it he's always late these days… and that's not like him' Natsume thought aloud as he stared at the ceiling. It was a Saturday and he didn't feel like getting up, he doesn't like being cooped up in his room either, so he dragged his lazy butt out of bed and changed.

Natsume was walking around in the academy he was finding a place to distract himself in reading his new comic book. When he found the perfect spot, he saw something or particularly someone from behind the bushes. It was Mikan, it seemed like she was having a picnic. She was squatted on the ground nibbling on assorted foods prepared in front of her. Curious about why she was here alone he slowly approached the brunette.

"Hey strawberries, what are you doing here?" Natsume asked suddenly startling Mikan. She turned her head sharply and stared at Natsume

"Stop that Natsume! What do you think I'm doing!" Mikan retorted Natsume smirked

"You're having a picnic alone? How stupid can you be?" Natsume mocked

"I'm not stupid… Ruka was supposed to be here. He told me to make up for not being able to spend time with each other for the last few days he said that we'd have a picnic today but…" Mikan trailed and stood up. Natsume's heart thumped rapidly as he stared at the girl in front of him. He hadn't realized it until she stood up Mikan was wearing a sun dress that flowed smoothly as the wind blew by, she was so beautiful, Ruka was a fool. Natsume still had that cold expression on him and asked

"How did you know he's not coming?"

"One of animals sent a message from him." Mikan replied immediately voice filled with sadness. Natsume's heart ached hearing this and saw the plastered smile disappear from her face. He sighed and walked towards the girl. Mikan closed her eyes preparing for what Natsume was about to say but…

"Hey, little girl. Are you planning to stay like that the whole day? If that's the case then… I'll eat all this food by myself." hearing what Natsume had said she opened her eyes and saw him squatted down next to her nibbling on one of the snacks she had prepared

"What are you doing?" Mikan asked confusion in her eyes

"What do you think! It's a shame to waste this food. I haven't got anything to do anyway might as well spend it with you, idiot." Natsume replied taking another cookie from the assorted display.

"Really! Thanks Natsume… and I'm not an idiot! Pervert!" Mikan replied sitting down next to him and smiled brilliantly at him, 'there it was again'

They were happily eating quietly when suddenly…

"meow"

Mikan stopped and looked up she saw a little black kitten on one of the branches, the kitty was stuck. Mikan looked at the kitten sadly she wanted to help so she started to think of a plan. Her thoughts were instantly interrupted by her 'guest'

"Just leave it alone polka dots" Natsume said coldly not sparing the kitten a single glance

"I want to help it!... I know! Natsume could be climb up that tree and help the poor kitty please!!!" Mikan pleaded

"No."

"Aw… come on! Pretty please" Mikan tried again

"…" Natsume closed his eyes and went back to nibbling on the cupcake.

"Fine! I do it myself!" Mikan yelled and stood up and went to the tree she turned to find that Natsume didn't even budge from his spot or affected to what she had declared. "Humph!" Mikan huffed as she started to climb the tree towards the kitty

Natsume opened an eye to see if Mikan had really done what she said 'that idiot!' Natsume thought as he turned his attention to the ascending girl who had her back to him.

Mikan was scared she didn't realized the kitty was up that high as reached the branch the kitty was on, she didn't notice that the branch was slowly breaking… "here kitty" Mikan called out to the kitty and took a step on the branch while her other hand gripped the tree trunk, the branch snapped making the kitty fall fearing for the life of the kitten over her own, Mikan jumped caught the kitten hugging her close to shield it from the impact of the fall, Mikan braced herself for it but it never came, only a soft thud and a low grunt.

Mikan opened her eyes and then to kitten in her arms, only to find out that it was missing she turned and saw that the kitten was happily purring and nibbling on Natsume's cupcake. 'Wait Natsume's cupcake??? where is Natsume anyway???!!!' Mikan's thoughts were interrupted once again

"Hey! Strawberries" Natsume called

Mikan turned her head and was surprised at the position they were in Natsume had saved her which explained why Natsume was lying beneath her "Are you alright?" Natsume's voice snapped her out of her musings "yes" Mikan squeaked a reply too embarrassed to even move. "Good. Now get off! You weigh like a ton!" Natsume replied as he sat up surprising Mikan who was about to fall. Natsume reached out and grabbed her arms to balance her on his lap. At this, Mikan turned crimson the position had changed and now she was straddling him.

Natsume was too worried to notice her uneasiness when he spotted blood. He looked at her fingers and found out that she had cut herself and blood was pouring out of the wound. Natsume instinctively leaned in closely to check the wound, when he concluded that it wasn't that bad. He suddenly placed the wounded finger into his mouth and cleaned off the blood.

Mikan was way beyond surprised she was shocked! As she stared absent mindedly at Natsume who had cleaned of the blood on her wound with his mouth and was now tying his handkerchief around it. As if nothing happened Natsume helped Mikan up and was walking towards the picnic

"hey little girl" Natsume called Mikan turned to him and saw that he was now peacefully eating another cupcake beside the kitten "If you keep that up, there wont be any food left after were thru" Natsume glanced at the kitten who was half finished with the cupcake. Mikan shook her head and smiled brilliantly and join them.

"Thank you for spending the day with me Natsume" Mikan said as she folded the blanket they had sat on and placed it in the basket

"Whatever, don't have a picnic alone again little girl." Natsume said as he walked away

"I'm not a little girl anymore, and I have a name!" Mikan yelled back and stomped her way towards the academy but Natsume didn't go that way. He had gone the opposite. He walked towards the lake and started to space out again 'I can't take it anymore!' he yelled in his head

"I have to tell her!" he yelled aloud and walked towards the dormitories.

Natsume was standing in front of Mikan's door. He was about to knock when suddenly Hotaru's door had opened to reveal Ruka and Hotaru making out. They didn't notice Natsume, who was flaring with anger,

"See you later…" Ruka was cut off as Natsume's fist collided with his face. Ruka fell to the ground. Natsume grabbed his collar and lifted him up

"You jerk! How could fool around with another while you let Mikan suffer?" Natsume was really angry Ruka smirked which surprised Natsume

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her. After all she is an idiot. Why do you care Natsume? She is just an annoying idiot to you anyway" Ruka mocked Natsume slammed him against the wall. Ruka wiped the blood off his lips and look up at his best friend whose eyes were covered with his bangs

"Because…because… I LOVE THAT ANNOYING IDIOT!" Natsume yelled at the top of his voice

"That wasn't so bad wasn't it Natsume" Hotaru said interrupting the two boys Natsume turned his head and saw Hotaru holding a camera she caught everything on video.

"What's this!" Natsume said as he turned his attention to his best friend on floor carrying a goofy grin he was caught off guard when his lips had touched the lips of a certain brunette, who engulfed him in warm embrace. It didn't take too long before he responded and deepened the kiss after a long moment.

"Finally, are you two done?" Ruka asked the two flushed teens

"I'll tell you what happened just don't let go of Mikan after hearing it, it looks like she's about to faint" Ruka said gesturing to the girl in Natsume's arms. Mikan's knees had gone weak the moment Natsume had responded to her fleeting kiss.

"Okay Natsume, it happened like this… you see me and Hotaru have been going out for two months now and Mikan was the only person who knew then she asked us to help out with her 'Natsume problem' and Hotaru had come up with a plan and it involved pairing me with Mikan we thought that you'd instantly get jealous and blow up and would end up confessing your feelings but after a week it still didn't work so we tried plan B, the whole I was busy thing and leaving Mikan all on her own but we were not anticipating that you would see us here but overall it looked the plan had worked" Ruka explained

"What?" Natsume yelled keeping a firm hold of the girl in his arms, who was trying to break free

"I'm so sorry Natsume!" Mikan said aloud.

"Let me get this straight the whole time you were gone, you were with Hotaru?" Natsume asked his grinning best friend

"Yeah, it was getting harder and harder to live a day without holding her. And you were too slow" Ruka whined as he smiled at his friend, who had already ignored him a few minutes ago and was kissing the girl of his dreams.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

This wont be a oneshot anymore and the next chap may come up soon weeeeeeeee leave a review please and thank you!!! Happy new year!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah!!!!!!!!! Chap 2 here!!! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee: ) thank you to my wonderful and beautiful reviewers; ) love you all, leave a review after your thru thankies!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

"NOTICE"

Due to Mikan's request, Natsume agreed to keep their relationship a secret. But then again, as Hotaru predicted he suddenly snapped and kissed Mikan in front of the whole class. The news spread like wild fire and before the couple new what was happening the whole school was informed of it on that very same day.

"hmmm…" Mikan was walking happily around the school grounds. Natsume was not with her since Ruka had suddenly asked him to hang out. Mikan didn't mind Natsume's absence besides, before he left he promised to make it up to her tomorrow.

Mikan giggled at the thought of how he was going to make it up to her. Now, that the whole school knows that they're together. Mikan laughed remembering how it happened…

_ FLASHBACK… _

It had been in class that very day during break time, the students of class B were merrily chatting when suddenly a student from the other class had came in. he had long silky blond hair which he had tied in a ponytail, purple eyes and had a very charming smile. He was popular with ladies as well, plus the English accent was an asset.

"Good morning! Ladies and gentlemen of class B I am Charlemagne of class F" he bowed earning "OOOOHHHSSS and AHHHHSSS" from the girls of the class "I wish a private conversation with Miss Sakura" he continued and smiled as he spotted Mikan talking to Hotaru.

"Huh?! Umm… okay" Mikan replied as she stood up and walked over to the blond boy

Natsume as usual, was in the back pretending to be interested in the manga that he was holding but inside his mind his thoughts were in chaos. Due to a certain brunette…

His was interrupted however, by a nudge from his best friend. Without placing down his book he turned his head towards his best friend "What's up?" he asked Ruka motioned for him to look at something. He placed his book down saw a blond bozo enter the class and introduced himself. Natsume wasn't interested and when he was about to go back to his 'reading' he heard Mikan's name. 'NO!'

Mikan, Not understanding as to what's happening, walked over to the guy who had requested for her. She stopped when Natsume stepped in between them

"The answer is no." Natsume said coldly

"I didn't ask for you, Natsume Hyuuga! Besides, who are you to her anyway?! You're just her classmate! You're acting as if you are her boyfriend or something" he accused Mikan gasped 'Uh-oh…' she thought turning to Natsume to see what he's reaction would be and to her surprise he was smirking! 'In that cheesy way of his!'

"And what would you do if I told you that I was?" Natsume replied the smirk remaining in place

"Well… I would say prove it!" Charlemagne retorted pointing a finger at Natsume. To Mikan's distress the cocky smirk turned into an evil grin followed by an unexpected reply "that's it?! Sure. If that's what you want"

Mikan stiffened as she was suddenly pulled close to Natsume, Natsume leaned in closer to Mikan, who was too shocked to fight back, she relaxed when she heard Natsume whisper:

"I'm sorry that I have to break this promise Mikan, but they have to know… that I'm crazy about you"

Before she could give a reply she felt his lips on hers giving her the most passionate kiss that he could muster all the frustration and the anger he felt as he tried to control his last bit of sanity just so he could keep his promise and not let anyone know about them, he poured it all in the kiss.

When Natsume pulled away, he stared at the now flustered Mikan. He didn't care that all his classmate had seen 'him', Natsume Hyuuga, kiss Mikan Sakura. 'Besides, it's not so bad' he smirked as he noticed Mikan staring back at him. "Pervert" Mikan muttered

"How did I do Miss Imai?" both stopped and looked to Charlemagne's direction, Hotaru was with him "Yeah, you did well, thank you. Now I have more Natsume/Mikan pictures to sell" Hotaru replied giving Charlemagne an envelope "It was a pleasure doing business with you Miss Imai, now I must take my leave" He said and gave Mikan one of his brilliant smiles and left before Natsume could react.

"Hotaru!" Mikan called Hotaru walked over to Mikan and Natsume wearing the same stoic face. "hm?" Hotaru asked innocently "You're so mean!" Mikan continued not noticing that she was still in the same position when Natsume kissed "I was doing both of a favor. Now that everyone knows, you can't hide it and make out whenever and wherever you want…" she was cut off by Yuu who said "But not during classes!" "Yeah and that, anyway whenever and wherever which means more pictures and money for me, everybody's happy" Hotaru said and took another shot.

Mikan blinked and that's when she noticed everything, her classmates and suggestive position that they were displaying. Mikan's face was red as a tomato. She couldn't run, Natsume hold on her was like steel. All she could do was bury her face in his chest. The last thing she didn't notice were crimson orbs looking lovingly at her.

_ END OF FLASHBACK _

Mikan was squatted on the grass. She looked around and noticed that everything was so beautiful and she was really happy, happy that she didn't have hide the fact the she loved Natsume. Mikan giggled and picked a flower from the grass and started to pick out the petals, absent mindedly saying… "he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not…" she stopped noticing there were two petals left. She wanted to cry but she continued "he loves me…" she trailed off and pulled the last petal saying… "he loves me…" "period" Mikan turned her head sharply to see who the intruder was "Natsume!" Mikan said as she stood up and wiped the tears that had threatened to fall.

Natsume chuckled as he walked towards Mikan, he pulled her towards when she was in his reach. Mikan was taken aback by the overwhelming hug but immediately returned the hug "Were you crying because of me?" Natsume suddenly asked Mikan's hand tightened around Natsume's waist "I was afraid that one day the darkness would take you away from me" Mikan replied tears falling down her cheeks. Natsume smiled and wiped away the tears with hand. He leaned in so there faces were inches apart "I would never go back to the darkness… now that I have shown me the light" he said and planted his lips on hers. His hand moved to her neck to deepen the kiss while his other held her body close to his. Filling all spaces and gaps between them, Natsume nibbled on her lower lip asking for entrance. Mikan readily agreed as she parted her lips for Natsume. Moaning Natsume dipped his tongue in Mikan's mouth to taste her 'delicious' was the only word he describe it. Mikan moaned as she felt Natsume's tongue dance with hers as he deepened the kiss.

When they pulled away for air, Natsume didn't get the chance to recover when the wind was knocked out of him due to Mikan's sudden embrace "Natsume don't leave me… okay" Mikan suddenly said holding her tears.

Natsume was surprised, and returned her hug "Of course, I'll never leave your side. I love you Mikan" he said

"I love you too Natsume"

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee hihihihi: ) I need a beta or anyone who is willing to read my story and check it before I post it anyone??? Hihi: ) love you all by the way.. was Natsume too ooc here??? tell me please


End file.
